


Flying till the End

by HopeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeKitten/pseuds/HopeKitten
Summary: He gave up.





	

It has been good at first. He had friends, a family that took him in as their own and found the person he wanted to spend his life with.

Then what was the problem?

Everything.

Friends, that didn’t believe him all the time. They doubted him and were jealous of him.

Family, which he loved as his own but in the end he wasn’t really theirs. There has always been a difference.

And this one person he loved, well she disappeared from his life as quickly as she has appeared.

The war has consumed everything that he loved. Nothing left, only the memories of everyone once alive.

The dark has stolen his life. He was still alive, but this wasn’t life for him. He didn’t want to live anymore.

As the final battle was over and the dark killed all of their foes, he was left in peace. They didn’t do anything to him. Left him alone in the corpses laying around of his comrades-in-arms.

This was his punishment. 

He deserved it. They said it again and again as they left him. He already began to believe them. They mocked him and laughed at him, but he didn’t care. He was already dead inside and they couldn’t hurt him anymore. 

‘At least now I can do what I want’ he thought. His duties were gone. No one wanted to know him anymore.

Surrounded by the ruins of the place he loved, the good memories being overwritten by the present. 

He gave up.

He stood up and walked. He walked as far as there was a ground to stand on. Standing at the edge of the bridge he turned around and closed his eyes.

He inhaled once... twice and took a step backwards.

He was flying. How he loved flying. He was happy. He was flying for the last time.

Darkness.


End file.
